


Full Moon

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, and a badly followed prompt, and a ridiculous ending but what can you do, just kinda fluffy, some gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the October challenge on spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com. The theme was Halloween and my prompt was full moon. For more info check out their Tumblr. (It's really great okay, do it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

It was a late afternoon in October. The air was cold and windy, and clouds covered the sky. The highway was busy thanks to Halloween. Most people on the road were driving to Halloween parties or failing miserably at attempting to get home from a late day at work before the rush came. Driving toward a long queue, cars standing still as long as the eye could see, was a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Inside it were Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester.

 

“Told you we should have left earlier,” Castiel said innocently. “You know what?” Dean said, impulsively turning his car around before he’d be stuck in the queue. “Let’s take another way.” Dean drove onto a smaller road, seemingly leading in the opposite direction of Castiel’s apartment, which was where they were headed after dinner with Sam and Jessica.  “Dean!” Castiel objected, but there was no way Dean would change his mind now. Partly because Dean was stubborn as hell, but also because cars were now blocking the exit and it would be impossible to get back on the highway.

 

They drove in silence for a little bit. “We’ll end up back at their house if we keep going this way, Dean,” Castiel said just another road appeared, and Dean drove onto it. “Surely this is going to lead us the right way.” It didn’t seem to lead them the right way at all. “Why don’t we just go back?” Castiel asked. “No, Cas. We’re getting there.” The road led on and on, made a few turns, but they still weren’t driving in the right direction. They were far off now, out in the middle of nowhere. “Turn back before we get lost,” Castiel said, but Dean just kept going.

 

The roads were getting smaller and smaller, and Dean had no idea where they were. He just took whichever way seemed to be leading in the right direction, even though he wasn’t even sure which direction that would be at a certain point. They hardly talked. After what would have been an hour or so, Dean gave up and pulled over. “Don’t you dare say it,” Dean said. “Don’t I dare say what?” Castiel asked. “Don’t you dare say you told me so.” Castiel shrugged. “But I did.” Frustrated, Dean opened his car door and sat down on the hood of the impala. Castiel immediately followed him.

 

“It doesn’t matter, Dean. It’s not like either of us had any plans tonight anyway. We’ve got time.” Dean sighed. “I guess.” They looked at the sky as the colour darkened, listened to the wind and to the grasshoppers, both immersed in their own though. “It’s damn cold,” Dean said eventually. “It is,” Castiel agreed, shivering.  Dean took of his leather jacket it and put it over Castiel’s shoulders. He was cold himself, but he was the one to get them in this mess after all. “Thank you.” Dean nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

 

They sat there for a while. Castiel was shivering. “We should probably go back. I bet the highway is clear now,” Dean said, already on his way to open the car door. “No, Dean,” Castiel protested. Dean sat back down on the hood. They were sitting slightly closer now than they had been. Dean looked at the man next to him, curious. “It’s-“ Castiel took a break, presumably thinking. “Cold in the impala,” he stuttered. “It’s colder out here,” Dean said with a little laugh, but not a mocking one. “Not if we sit a little closer,” Castiel replied, looking Dean right in the eye. Dean didn’t think twice before he adjusted himself closer and put his arms around Castiel. It wasn’t as awkward as he had expected.

“This is nice,” Castiel said. “Guess,” Dean replied. It wasn’t exactly normal for best friends to sit like that, and he was uncertain if Castiel even knew it. What he did know was that he sure as hell wasn’t going to be the one to tell him. He liked the smell of Castiel’s breath, and the warmth they were sharing. It was getting late and the moon was appearing, shimmering stars filling the sky. “The sky if beautiful,” Castiel said, looking at the full moon. “So are you,” Dean slipped without thinking. Dammit Dean. Goddammit. “Thank you, Dean. You too.” Dean smiled.

 

Looking at the gorgeous man next to him, Dean decided he might as well go all out. “Can I kiss you, Cas?” he asked, looking him right into the eyes. Cas muttered a quiet yes and Dean put his lips to Cas’s. He tasted sweet and wonderful and was a better kisser than Dean had thought he would be. They pulled away, shyly smiling at each other. Castiel broke the silence. “We can probably use the GPS on your phone to find the way back.” Dean smiled. “Let’s do it.” He kissed Cas once more before they got back in the car, Cas holding onto Dean’s hand the entire way back. “This is probably the best Halloween ever,” Dean said as they got back. “It wasn’t particularly scary,” Cas replied. “I don’t care,” Dean replied.

 

“Boo,” Castiel said. “Now it’s a scary Halloween.” Dean tried kissing Castiel once more, but it didn’t last long. Dean was laughing so hard he started coughing.

 


End file.
